


Day 18 - Love

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [18]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affection, Flirting, Other, Romance, daily lives, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: Words are cheap and August has expensive taste.





	Day 18 - Love

It always started with a _glance_.

The morning meeting would droll on, August fighting to not impatiently exit the room as their eyes scanned the common area for pink hair. Their gaze searching for burgundy eyes and a kind smile after spending too much time around those who just didn't understand.

They finally ended their search as she came around the corner. Her nose was buried in a book but she looked up when she felt eyes burning into her from across the room. Her face lit up, eyes reflecting the feelings in their heart before August went into their office and closed the door.

The affection lingered in the room long after both of them had moved on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sometimes it moved on to _action_.

Passing each other in a hall, eyes not meeting though the lips of both parties turned upwards as their fingertips brushed; fighting not to lock together in a fleeting passionate moment. This always the perfect ending to a lunch break as Rose would 'forget' to turn in her reports and go to August's office to make up for her 'mistake'. They started making room on their desk for her to sit down as they read her reports with her there.

Their fingers would brush against the margins she decorated, always with endearment and intent to make their day brighter. It never failed as an amused eyebrow was always present at her colorful wording and phrases.

_'It's spelled s-y-n-d-r-o-m-e.' came the gentle correction, eyes alight with mirth._

_'That's what I put! S-y-n-o-n-y-m!' retorted the pouted smile, giggle fought back as they gave a mock sigh, fixing her spelling._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It always finished with _care_.

The pair would find themselves on one couch of the other most nights she didn't have missions or when August didn't have to stay late. Rose would lay down first, arms open wide as affection danced across her features. August would lay back, head resting protectively against her heart as they read their book.

Rose's fingers toyed with their hair, working away the day's stresses as they relaxed against her. She always made sure their wine was not far from them, using it as an excuse to practice her telekinesis while the fireplace kept them cozy from just a few feet away. Her eyes would sometimes dart to the lamp by them because she didn't want August to strain their eyes as she placed occasional kisses to the lavender scented tresses.

Breathy sighs of contentment occasionally passed August's lips as the time passed. Their days much happier, evenings filled with everything they thought they would never have. Words began to tumble from their lips as they read out loud, basking in the glow of a perfect evening. Chuckling at Rose's side commentary concerning certain paragraphs, they turned their eyes toward her. She returned their smile, winking as they continued to read and left the outside world behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, you two! Just steal my heart and don't give it back why don't you!?
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
